


In The Closet

by IBunfinished (JoshProfen)



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Light Angst, Other, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshProfen/pseuds/IBunfinished
Summary: YouTube is tired and just wants to eat junk food.
Relationships: Tumblr/Youtube (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 4





	In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and sour! Like someone I know... Also, I just really needed an excuse to write about weed...

Youtube sighs as they strip off the suit. Google had once again dragged them to an important business meeting, but as it turned out, as it always does, they didn’t really need to be there. They could have stayed home playing video games all day and the board wouldn’t have batted an eye. They rub the side of their head, the once bright red of their logo faded from stress. They drag their feet to the kitchen to find the fattiest comfort food possible. 

When they first came into Google’s care, they were severely over weight and didn’t really know how to take care of themself. Now, they’re closer to a healthy weight, shower everyday and can at least keep their room clean. Still, life is a lot more stressful now. 

Yanking open the fridge, Youtube steps back as smoke pours out of the door. They wave a hand trying to find the source. The smoke clears and Tumblr glances up at them. “What are you doing in my fridge?” Youtube groans, arms heavy at their sides. “And why are you in my home?” Tumblr laughs and holds up a joint. “Hotbox’n.”

Tumblr is in a similar business situation as Youtube, having been taken in by Yahoo, but any time they talk about it, Tumblr insists they were kidnapped and are being held hostage. The confused blog site had once been a heavy drinker and used hardcore drugs on the regular. They were violent and loud, a real party animal. They’re still loud now, but the only drug they use is marijuana and they stopped drinking. Youtube assumed Yahoo had forced the site to clean up their act the same way Google had with them. 

Taking a deep breath in, Youtube notes the crisp scent of good weed and they suddenly want to be in the fridge with Tumblr. But there’s a problem. “The fridge isn’t big enough for the both of us.” Youtube mumbles, leaning against the door. Tumblr rolls their head on their shoulder, staring up at the video platform. “You want in on this?” They giggle. “I got plenty.” They hold up a clear bag filled with weed and a pipe.

Their conversation is lost as Youtube helps Tumblr out of the fridge. The smaller platform laughing and trying to nestle into the other’s chest. Stumbling down the hall, pausing to lean on the wall a few times, the two dorks finally make it to the bedroom. Youtube yanks the closet door open and they both collapse into the floor, knocking boxes over and pulling down a few shirts. Tumblr has the wherewithal to pull the door shut, darkness enveloping them. Tumblr pulls out their lighter, reigniting their pipe. They hold the flame out so Youtube can see to fish out the pipe and prep it.

The closet soon fills up with smoke, both platforms relaxing and silently enjoying the other’s company. Youtube couldn’t help but notice how nice it is to have Tumblr pressed against them. They slip an arm over the smaller’s shoulder, something they wouldn’t normally do, but the situation is so comfortable. 

Tumblr rests their head on Youtube’s shoulder, getting drowsy. “Hey, Tubey?” They murmur. Youtube hums and presses their logo’s together. “Yeah?” They breath, thoughts heavy. Tumblr gently slides their hand into Youtube’s. “Do you think this could work? Us, I mean?”

Youtube sighs and tries to straighten their back, failing miserably. “I don’t know. I’d like it to, but… I just don’t know.” Tumblr nods, understanding. They weren’t individuals anymore. They were owned; owned by much larger, more influential companies. Separate companies. Rival companies. 

There was little chance of them being able to stay together, let alone actually make anything official. Its disheartening, but Tumblr understands. That’s just how life is…

**Author's Note:**

> Google and Yahoo be in the back singing the kindergarden clean-up song!


End file.
